


The Thirteenth Floor

by fabledexile



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabledexile/pseuds/fabledexile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a place called the Thirteenth Floor that makes your fantasies come true. Ezekiel isn't sure what he's looking for today, but that's alright, the Thirteenth Floor knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thirteenth Floor

**Author's Note:**

> I have this idea for a series where some of my favorite characters from a bunch of different shows/movies need their deepest fantasies fulfilled. This is a start to that.

Fingertips have the densest area of receptors in the whole body, roughly 2,500 per cm2. 

And Ezekiel really liked to touch. It didn’t matter if it was hard as a diamond or soft as skin, he liked to touch things. He liked to hold diamonds in his hand, close his eyes and count the individual facets. He liked to run his fingers down an arm and count the hairs and feel the muscles twitch beneath it. It never occurred to him those weren’t normal skills to have, it certainly helped in his line of work.

He liked to break rules, he liked to be bad, he liked to touch things that weren’t his.

They’d finally found the Library. It was back, things were good. It was a rare day off and everyone had scattered through the backdoor. Stone was in Budapest exploring a tomb, Baird was…who knows, probably kicking ass somewhere. Cassandra had squeaked excitedly and run out the backdoor saying something about the Intel ISEF finals. And Finn had disappeared deep into the Library muttering something about dragons and onusa and left, right, three lefts, four rights…..

Ezekiel tuned the backdoor and stepped out of an elevator door onto the 13th floor of the New York Palace Hotel. He went down to room 1313 and slid his card into the door reader. It clicked open and he stepped inside.

This time it looked like an Irish pub, complete with surly bartender wiping down the counter. It was otherwise empty, of course. He sat at the bar and waited. He wasn’t the least bit surprised when she snuck up on him, sitting down casually beside him. It had irked him the first time, he wasn’t used to being the one snuck up on, now he attributed it to her “charm.”

“Librarian.”

He didn’t question how she knew that new detail of his life either. 

“Bian.”

She signaled for the bartender to come over, “It’s been a while.”

“I’ve been busy.”

She laughed knowingly and ordered two Irish car bombs. They just stared at each other while the bartender got their drinks. Her eyes danced in merriment, his mirrored hers. The bartender put the drinks in front of them. They picked up their shot glasses, saluted, and dropped them into the whiskey.

“See you on the other side.”

He nodded and downed the drink, confident that someone would catch him before he fell off the stool.

He woke up in a wonderfully dark, cool room, completely naked. When he moved and stretched he slid against silk sheets and light slowly rose around him, triggered by his movement.

The room was opulent in the best possible way. Ezekiel took a second to look around but there was nothing of note to signify what he was to do. A chime rang softly and he turned to look at the door as it slid soundlessly open. A middle-aged butler stepped inside carrying a tray.

“If sir is read to join the festivities?”

Ezekiel jumped off the bed, “Yes, yes I am.”

The butler didn’t even blink at his nakedness, not that Ezekiel was expecting him too. The man held out the tray and when Ezekiel got closer he finally got a good glimpse of the accouterments waiting for him.

“Does sir require any help?”

Ezekiel contemplated the offer but shook his head as he slid the black armband to rest snugly around his bicep and the cock-ring over his rapidly hardening dick.

“How do I look?” Ezekiel spun cheekily.

The Butler eyed him critically, despite the obvious sauciness with which the question was asked, “Sir looks ready to enjoy himself. Follow me.”

The older man proceeded Ezekiel out the door and down the hall. He passed his tray off to another younger butler and continued up the steps of the ridiculously grand palace they seemed to be in.

The Library had never really fazed Ezekiel. After his first time on the 13th Floor with Bian, NOTHING really fazed him anymore. So to have gone from a non-existent floor of the most ridiculous hotel in NYC to a palace, in the span of one brief blackout, didn’t seem all that odd.

The carpet under his bare feet was plush and red, the walls all around him were gilded gold and the art…lost treasures, some masterpieces, all of it designed to turn him on. And it worked.

They stopped at a large set of double doors, the intricate carvings on the door almost seeming to move. When Ezekiel took a closer look he grinned devilishly at the debauched acts the carvings portrayed.

The Butler checked him over one last time before nodding and pushing open the doors.

“Enjoy yourself sir.”

Ezekiel slid past him and gawked as the doors closed behind him.

The room was enormous, so large he couldn’t see the end of it, perhaps a mile long and a quarter mile wide? A room like this couldn’t possibly exist in reality. It was very well lit, though Ezekiel couldn’t see from where, the light was soft and inviting but bright enough so you could see everything, and there was so much to see.

The room was full of naked people strapped to tables and poles, Saint Andrews Crosses, swings, cages, ropes…every type of bondage, of every degree imaginable. And walking through those displayed were hundreds or maybe even thousands of people in various stages of undress. The only thing that those who were on display had in common was they were all blindfolded. And the only thing those people walking around had in common was that they had a band around their upper arm.

Ezekiel quickly found the third type of people in the room- collared naked slaves carrying around refreshments and props for the dominants in the room.

Ezekiel took a drink from a tray being held by a beautiful bronze girl right inside the door. He patted her ass in thanks as he started to move slowly into the room. He didn’t know what he was looking for…yet…but he’d know when he found it.

He watched as a tied-up black beauty was roughly gagged on a dom’s cock as a mistress spanked her exposed ass. These were real people. His brain provided him with that information. This wasn’t a created fantasy like other sessions he’d had on the Thirteenth Floor. He knew instinctively that everyone in here was a real person in a fantasy space. Everyone in here was living out a fantasy, whether dom, sub, or collared drink slave. 

He moved slowly away from the door, deeper into the debauchery, looking for something.

He found her on a T-platform just wide enough to hold her. Her arms were cuffed out to her side, perpendicular to her body. Her legs were spread a little wider than her hips and also cuffed. Her hair was red, her skin was luminescent with the faintest tint of what must have been a hard earned tan. She was blindfolded like all the others; the blindfold was a silky black that guaranteed the wearer wouldn’t be able to see anything. Her head rested on a pillow to keep her from banging it.

She had more freckles than he would have expected, they were quite cute as they slid across her breasts. She was breathing a little quicker than normal, on edge for the next person to touch her. He watched her for ten minutes, no one moved towards her, or even seemed to notice her. As if she was waiting just for him. 

He put down his drink and moved next to her. His first soft touch down her stomach made her jump and gasp. He slid his fingers over her stomach and up to her breasts. He gently tweaked her nipples, already hard from waiting and wanting.

She gasped again and he felt her entire body shiver with arousal. He slid up her chest and brushed his thumb across her pale red lips. She opened her mouth with a gasp of need and Ezekiel complied by sliding his middle finger slowly into her mouth. She gratefully swirled her tongue around his finger and Ezekiel shivered in pleasure. Soft tongue, sensitive finger- Ezekiel enjoyed the sensation enormously and let her suck longer than he had intended.

He bent to a nipple and gently took it into his mouth, mimicking her tongues movements over his fingers. She caught on quickly, she gently nipped his fingertip and he mirrored her actions. She was breathing harder and Ezekiel put his other hand on her stomach to feel the rise and fall.

Ezekiel gently slid off the hard nipple and slid his finger out of her mouth. He caught the eye of a passing drink slave, motioning her over. This one was tall and curvy with black hair that almost brushed the floor. He motioned for a glass of Champaign, somehow kept magically cold on the trays. Then he motioned for the slave to put down the tray and join him. 

Ezekiel gently poured a stream of Champaign onto each nipple and the bound girl cried out at the cold on her overheated flesh. She cried out even more when the slave and Ezekiel each took a nipple into their mouths, licking off the alcohol and reheating her flesh.

Ezekiel did it over and over again till the glass was empty and the bound girl was a shivering mess of need. He gave her back his finger to suck, which she took gratefully, sucking hard and long. He gave the slave back the glass and sent her away before turning all of his attention back to red-head. 

He slowly slid his finger out of her mouth as she quieted and relaxed again. Only then did he move his newly slick finger down between her spread legs. He glided his sensitive fingers over her exposed folds. She was soft and wet, her bush trimmed into a cute little landing strip above her rose pink lips. 

Ezekiel moved slowly, carefully- gliding his fingers over her growing wetness, sliding gently between her folds. He watched her as he slid his finger up to her clit. She tensed noticeably. He backed off…she was one of those women whose clits were too sensitive to touch straight on. He gently slid his finger around the little nub, never touching it, teasing lightly.

He watched her relax again as he steered clear of her little button. She seemed to sense that cruelty was not on his mind at the moment. Of course...that could change.

Slowly his fingers moved lower, spreading her folds and admiring the glistening wetness. He put a gently hand on her stomach as he calmly slid his long middle finger inside her.

She arched beautifully. Her red hair a nimbus around her head, her breasts heaving and her stomach contracting as she strained against the cuffs that kept her arms and legs secure.

Ezekiel was a patient man; you had to be to be a thief. He moved leisurely inside her, his sensitive finger immediately finding the slightly spongy circle of muscle inside her that would make her go crazy.

When he slid against it she cried out in pleasure and bucked against him, so he pulled away from it till she settled down. He was patient; smooth as honey, and just as deliberate as he moved calmly back towards it. Finally the pad of his finger was resting against her g-spot and he slid it in slow circles, never altering the pressure, even as she moved under him, begging for more.

He was in no hurry- had all the time in the world. He worked her slowly, his patience having drawn a small crowd around him, those who could tell a master at work when they saw one. One finger inside her, his other hand on her stomach, no other contact, her pleasure coming exclusively from the feather light pressure he was putting on one small section of nerves no bigger than a dime. 

And it was torture, wanting more pressure, more movement, but every time she moved to get more, to create more friction, the nimble finger simply moved with her, one step ahead of her. The build was slow, desperately, cruelly slow, and yet…it didn’t feel cruel, she didn’t fear that all of a sudden the finger inside her would jab painfully, or the thumb resting in her folds would rasp ruthlessly against her over sensitive clit. Whoever this dom was, he wasn’t looking for her pain.

Ezekiel knew he’d gained her trust when he felt all the muscles of her stomach shiver once and relax. He lightly slid his hand up her stomach between her breasts, up her neck and through her hair. He bent down to whisper in her ear.

“Good girl.”

She sighed in pleasure and he chastely kissed her cheek. He slid his hand back down to her stomach and continued to build her up.

Her first orgasm took her completely by surprise. The build had been so slow and she’d been riding the crest for so long that when she finally tumbled down the other side it was a complete shock. 

Ezekiel watched her breath catch and her hands clench as she found her release. She gasped beautifully and her entire body blushed. The crowd clapped appreciatively, the red-head didn’t even hear them, she was already coming again.

She was on a ride she couldn’t stop, every time she tumbled down the wave another one caught her up and each one was bigger than the last. She couldn’t hear the growing crowd around her. Couldn’t feel the table under her. Couldn’t feel anything but the small fire that kept growing inside her with nothing to beat it back as it grew and grew. 

The crowd watched her come again and again, each cry of pleasure bigger than the last. Each blush across her skin growing like a forest fire. They watched her black out, her body still trembling with pleasure. They clapped again at the young dom’s skills.

Ezekiel watched her ride out the wave, her fingers twitching like she was counting. He slid out of her, kissed her softly and covered her with a light blanket a slave held out to him. 

Two large naked men stood at her head, they’d watch over her till she woke-up and was ready for the next person.

Ezekiel wiped his hands on the wet towel another slave provided him and took the offered drink as he moved away. That had been fun, now to find his next entertainment.


End file.
